I'm not trying to impress her!
by ChaoticLullaby.x
Summary: Nick Lucas's comfort zone included running around on stage singing. In the eyes of people who expected little, this was great. Who knew a girl that expected so little of him was looking for something in a person. Who knew he'd want to be that person. NACY
1. Chapter 1

"Wednesday. Perfect. Two more days of school and I'm already feeling Friday tired. FRIDAY TIRED! That's the tardiest of all tiredness!" Kevin bawled poking at his soggy cereal.

Yes, it annoys me to hear him whining this early in the morning but to be honest, it annoys me every morning. A story in the life of Kevin would be incredible easy to write, he doesn't say much more than 'I'm tired' or 'How does this foreign non-sleep related subject involve koala's'.

"Kevin, stop moaning! Unless I'm allowed to stay home with the headache your causing me then, Kevin, by all means, carry on" I mumble fighting the urge to through my unused spoon at him.

"Nick, how about no!" He replies smugly as if hes just won an argument.

"Hey guys", I nod back to Stella who has just come through the front door. She walks over and frowns when she notices that only Joe has finished his breakfast. "You two are slow. Come on, we can't afford to be late."

I frown at her demand and look at her again.

"Thank you misses bossy boots."

I chuckle watching as Joe sticks up for me and Kevin.

"She's right sweetie" Mum says picking our bowls up and putting them into the sink. My jaw drops as she does so, although I don't have the courage to say anything as she is my mother.

As my throw my bag over my shoulder and quickly rush to grab something to eat, Kevin pulls me out the door and throws me into the waiting car.

"What have you done to your hair Joe?" Stella's laughs as Joe reluctantly allows Stella to pull down his hood. Everyone in the car screams with laughter as Joe's curled; flicky hair comes into full blown view.

"Hot" Stella smirks comforting Joe, not at all feeling sorry for him as he scrunches up his nose and moves away from her waiting arms like a child.

The rest of the journey begins my day quiet magnificently as Joe tries to defend his hair, Kevin laughs and makes fun of him and Stella follows in suit. Being the responsible J.O.N.A.S, I yell at driver Kevin and make sure we get to school in one piece.

Once we get to school, I run to my locker to get out of the way of Stella and Joe arguing. Kevin being Kevin stays and encourages the fight.

I smile at Macy who stands with her back against Stella's locker. I notice her gloomy expression and non-breaking bones movements and automatically become worried.

"What's wrong?" I ask closing my locker and mimicking her actions.

"I'm so annoyed. I promised my teachers something and well... I don't think I can do it! I need Stella..."

I'm not one to be concerned about someone who doesn't need my help but... It's Macy. She's never sad.

"Is there any way I can help?" I ask letting her know I'm here for her but not forcing her to tell me.

"Wow, Nick of J.O.N.A.S is prepared to help me-" I sigh, not waiting for her to finish. Just when I think I'm getting a serious conversation out of Macy she decides to go all fan girl on me.

"Macy!"

I go back as Stella has a normal conversation. I ignore Joe as he tries to hide his head in my locker and Kevin tries to pull it out. I finish, standing and watching as Joe continues to hide in my locker.

"Get out. Or move in. No wait, move in. Can I have your bed? I can use it." I smile, letting my mind wonder onto new, wonderful ideas.

My thoughts soon fade as when I start to come through I notice Macy again, pouting and looking in need of a hug.

I push it out of my mind and go back to arguing with Joe when I see my silent thought is put to rest as Stella hugs her, ignoring me and my brothers.

* * *

**New NACY story :).**  
**Do I have anything else better to do with my life you may be thinking? Well, no, if I'm Frank. Which I'm not, I'm Clare...**  
**Anyway, I hope this one comes out as good as it is in my brain :).**


	2. Chapter 2

I walk into the canteen area, my guitar placed over my shoulder and my mind too deep in new wonderful song lyrics to worry about anyone I may be bumping into.

I smile at lonely person sitting at our table before taking my seat next to them. My thoughts fade as I notice Macy is the only one at the table, I push the question of the others whereabouts to the back of my mind when I notice her not at all dazed expression or giggle manner and find that, she is in fact, on her phone.

I lean forward, not at all worried about the fact she may be texting someone that I'm not acquainted with or maybe, she's just be a big fan of privacy.

"I'm updating the J.O.N.A.S fan site." She grins not looking up from her phone.

Well, she knows it's me.

"BREAKING NEWS: Nick sat down for lunch. Journalists were denied." I smirk. Yes, I'm rude but well, I'm not offended so why should she be?

"No, I'm confirming dates for your guy's next tour." She smiles, not at all registering my sarcasm. I notice her face change as her phone vibrates.

"What's up with you then?" I ask taking out my paper bag full of food.

"Someone promised to help me out by joining our basketball team. The cancelled on me, without even telling me! I can't find anyone and the teams on my back about it. Why is it when someone else cancels it's _my _fault?"

I can't help but feel a little bad for her. Under the dippy fan girl I've been forced to put up with, she's a self-sufficient girl. She cares about her team and hates the fact he feels she's letting them down.

"I'm sure you'll find someone" I say, trying to put a better mood on the conversation.

"I understand, no one wants to take over from someone but if someone doesn't cough up the courage soon, we're going to have to forfeit."

"What's it for?" I ask, trying to show an interest.

"Basketball. No one wants to play basketball anymore." She smiles, her humour showing to be quiet cold.

"Basketball's good. Me and my brother's love playing it" I laugh, seeming to not be able to careless.

"Yeah... But you're J.O.N.A.S, your amazing at everything. I just... I mean... Put it this way. Singing is what you do. Sport is what I do. We wouldn't feel comfortable taking on the role of each other would we? I mean, imagine prancing around in tight black leather. You wouldn't like it would you?"

The disgusted look on my face tells all.

"Exactly. Well, I understand it was something they probably didn't want to do but well...THEY PROMISED! And it wasn't just any promise, it was a _pinky _promise. That's some serious stuff Nick! SERIOUS!"

"I understand that but please, please keep your voice down... "

"I'm sorry; I'm not normally like this but well... What they did doesn't show character. I'm just so annoyed; I can't look at anyone these days and just...well know their...good. I'm sorry, it's mean but well...it annoys me so friggin' much!"

"Who's 'they' I ask trying to get the full picture before judging."

"I can't say. I don't want to embarrass them..."

I frown. After all she's just said; I can only see using his name, in a now tensed banter, would be a nice way of using 'pay-back'.

"Do you want a hug?" I smile teasingly, knowing me myself, is the best way to cheer her up.

"I'm alright" I hear her sigh. I sit back, surprised, feeling a little awkward because of her reply.

"Sorry". I must have shown something through facial expressions because when I look back up her at, she looks sympathetic.

"I'm not in the mood for all that fan girl stuff. I actually, just want to sort this out. Y'know what...tell Stella I'm busy ok."

Before I can answer, she's gone.

I'm left sitting there, feeling in the place I'm sure she should be sitting in.

* * *

**Big drama exam delayed the posting of this. Seriously, this was done ages ago.  
But, that's over and done with so I'll try to post fast.  
I actually can't remember where I'm going with this. Memory installing vital data ...1% complete...**


	3. Chapter 3

"Macy was a little upset today" I say casually, jumping out of my drumming seat.

"Oh, really. Hey Kevin, pass me the guitar strings."

"Joe, I'm serious!" I snap a little surprised at how cold he can be.

"What? Look dude, rehearsal. Drama's later." He sighs sitting down in the place I've just got up from.

"Hey, why did you stop?" Stella smiles walking up the stairs.

I turn to her and throw my arms in the air. "Can you please tell Joe to be a bit more sensitive please?"

"Haven't you learn to live with it? Why, what's he saying?"

I watch as she sits on the bed, just as oblivious as Joe. Am I the only one who cares?

"Macy was a little down." I sigh, falling into the place everyone else seems to be in.

"Oh, I know. She'll sort it out though, she always does." I nod, picking up my drum sticks. "Wait" I look up at her to see her smiling, I groan knowing she'll think the worst. "Why do you care?"

Before I can try to defend myself and stop her thinking the worst, Kevin finally decides to butt in and 'help'.

"Because Macy wouldn't hug him today" He smirks, giving me a look. I sneer at him and receive the same in return.

"Wow, rejected by your biggest fan that's big" Joe laughs.

"I wasn't rejected! I was just trying to be nice! She was down." I mumble. I don't like her so, well, there's nothing to hide.

"Awwww!"

I try to cut Stella off by throwing my drum stick at her. Feeling a little bad and relieved after when it doesn't hit her. "No aw. It didn't mean anything. This conversation doesn't even mean anything because it didn't mean anything!" I snapped.

"Someone's in denial" Kevin chimes.

"Yeah, you guys are. You're denying the fact it didn't mean anything! You know it didn't mean anything!" I growl pointing my one drum stick at all of them.

"Ooh, this is juicy." Joe grins, turning to watch my every move.

"No, it is not juicy! Music! Come on guys! We're going to fall behind!" I smile pushing Joe out of my chair.

"You guys are way ahead of yourself. Nick, do you like Macy?"

I turn to Stella, mouth wide open in awe. On the other hand, she's smiling her head off.

"How did you get all this from a rejected hug?" I sigh turning to hit the drum pedal once.

"I don't know but you got very defensive very quickly" Joe smirks. It's then that I realise nothing had be meant, only that they were trying to wind me up.

"Fun guys" I mumble.

"It's so cute that you care!" Stella giggles, possibly thinking what I'd been thinking they'd be thinking... It makes sense people!

"I just thought you of all people would know... You're her best friend." I shrug, hoping I'm coming across just as casual as I'm hoping.

"Yeah I'm her best friend. What is she to you?"

I look away from her. She has to be the smart one doesn't she? This is why I like to keep my mouth shut.

"Anyway, Nick is right. Come on band!"

I mentally smile at Joe, thanking him under my breath.

I frown suddenly, looking up at oblivious Kevin. "How did you know about the hug anyway?" I mumble keeping it quiet from gossip addicted Malone's ears.

"I know people" He smirks, giving me an evil look before backing off.

Not that it just added to my worries or anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Once in school, I run off down the hall, escaping Kevin and Joe's constant jokes about my ''crush' on Macy, which by the way is not true? I have spoken to her once, that's all, I am not a whore.

"Heads up!"

Why do people say that? It never works and plus, it's kind of causing any damage their trying to prevent you from getting.

When a basketball comes in contact with my face, it's only seconds before I hit the ground. I'm glad to find that there is only one other person in the hall when I find myself sprawled out across the floor.

"Oh gosh! Nick! I'm sorry!"

I smile at Macy, picking my head up off the floor, thankful that I don't have to pick up any teeth with it.

"I'm fine." I smile.

"That might be the concussion talking!" She snaps reaching out to touch my head. I move quickly.

"How can something that I don't have talk?" I moan.

"My giraffe talks to me..." She smirks. I sigh letting it slowly work into a laugh.

"Anyway, please pass me the ball you seem to be protecting yourself with" She smiles holding out her hands.

I smirk, throwing my bag off jumping up and sprinting across the hall with the ball. Her athlete reflects make her jump up straight after. Knowing foot escape is impossible, I run over to the corner holding the ball above my head.

"Give me the ball!" She screeches trying to jump for it.

"No!" I laugh holding it as high as possible.

"Pleease!" She whines stamping her foot and continuing to jump.

"Oooh, so close! Go on, just a little higher!" I grin as I continue.

"Lucas! Give me the ball now!"

I stop and look at her surprised. She grabs the ball but stands.

"What did you just say?" I ask still shocked.

"Don't worry, I got the ball" She giggles playfully.

"No. No, you said Lucas. You called me Lucas; you've never called me Lucas." I say, the feeling of fascination clearly written across my face.

"You've never been mean to me neither. Then again, you've never talked to me, smiled or laughed so...I guess this is just a day for new things" She smiles.

"I'm smiling because my biggest fan isn't sad or brutally breaking every bone in my body today" I grin.

"Well, if you hadn't of given me this ball. Today might just of not been that day" She grins wickedly. "So what brings you to the sports hall?" She smiles turning to take a quick shot, scoring as if its second nature to her.

"Don't know. I'm sorry, am I bothering you?" I chime. I have no idea where this sudden confidence has come from but she seems to be going with it.

"No. I was just practicing" She shrugs, "Oh".

I watch as she spreads her petite arms and wraps me in them. I frown, not at all expecting it and finding it impossible to adjust to it.

"Why?" I ask, stiff as hell.

"Stella said you were a bit beat about me not hugging you yesterday" She smiles, I look down at her, unable to not register the height between us. "You're so tiny" I grin not really thinking about the fact she may take it offensively.

"And that's why you should worry. I'm faster and no one will believe you if I hurt you" She grins letting me go finally.

"What are you doing anyway?" I ask, not changing the subject as much as trying to bring my curiosity to an end.

"Practicing for basketball" She sighs, losing all emotion within her words.

"Macy, you're a natural. Don't do this in your spare time" I smile.

"I have to. I refuse to forfeit."

She needs a player, not a better tactic. "You'll find someone" I smile making her look at me by cupping her chin.

"Huh?" She whispers, frowning as she makes the same eye contact. I automatically let go when I realise how bad it looks.

"I mean for basketball" I smile nervously looking away from her.

"Oh, yeah, thanks." She says, casually walking away, bouncing the ball.

This must be why the others think I like her.

She's the one that's supposed to be falling head over heels for me. What happened to that Macy? It was less than a few days ago she was stuttering and finding it hard to breath around me and my brothers' very presence.

I don't miss the constant headache but... Wait, what do I care? I miss nothing. I just need to think of a way to amaze her, make her all giggly again.

"NICK!"

"Yes" I smile turning to look at Macy.

"You got a class. Get to it."


	5. Chapter 5

"No! I'm not trying to impress her!" I snap, bringing Joe's taunting to a stop.

"Oh yeah sureeee!" I frown and he leans forward on his chair, "Joe, Macy doesn't like us anymore! My biggest fan! This needs to be sorted! I must do something to amaze her!" He says in a whiny voice.

"I don't sound like that..." I mumble trying not to remember the fact I had ran into the lesson and bombarded him with my Macy problem. The fact the 'crush' rumour had come from him should have told me something.

"No, you're whinier. Anyway, why the heck do you care? You've never really taken an interest in her."

I sigh, cringing and expecting the worse when he slams his fist on the table.

"It's because you she wouldn't hug you isn't it? I always try to hug you! Do I have to dress up as a cute brunette to get a simple hug?"

"Pfft, no... I've already hugged her..."

"When, you said yesterday you didn't get a hug? That's how the whole argument came about."

"I saw her this morning..."

He frowns, looking at me as if I'm schizophrenic.

"She never spends any of her time away from the sports hall these days..."

"I... I saw her in the sports hall" I mumble, looking ahead at the board.

"Wait, you don't do spor- Oh my gosh! You do like her don't you!"

I look at him, trying to shut him up with a pleading look.

"We were just joking but...YOU REALLY LIKE HER! HA! Where is Kevin and-"

"No!" I snap stopping him from saying the name we both know oh to well. "I don't like her! I'm just...WORRIED ABOUT THE FAN SITE!" I smile excitedly at the excuse my brain was fortunate enough to hatch

Why doesn't he buy a good story?

"Stella can't know, she'll tell Macy" I groan. I've never been one to fall in love so easily... Oh god! I'm lying now?

"Your secrets safe with me" He smiles wickedly. Although I know we are brothers and the fact he would grass on me isn't exactly impossible, he is sometimes nice and I know if he makes a promise, he'll stick by it.

But oh no, I still have to try.

"I don't like her Joe" I sigh, hoping my frustration will convince him.

"If you stop denying I can help you" He chimes. I look back at him to see him swinging casually on his chair. Wouldn't it be funny if I pushed him?

"How can you help?" I say excitedly not worried about the fact it could be rubbish. I need something, anything.

"Joe's brain has hatched a magnificent idea" He chimes becoming big headed, again...

"Tell me already!" I whine throwing myself forward on my desk.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey" I smile fighting the urge to burst into tears and run out of the sports hall again. Basketball vest top, basketball shorts, long socks you name it!

The idea was so stupid. How can something so obvious not occure to me?

Guessed it? Because if you have, you're a mean person.

"Hey Nick were just about to start practice so could yo- Whoa! Err...why are you in our kit?"

"I will be your player" I say triumphantly hoping some sort of confidence I don't have is rubbing off on her.

"Really...?" I look at Macy watching as she melts and starts to become the fan girl I've missed again.

"Yeah really" I smirk enjoying my one sided victory, "Alright team, let's get this practice started" I state, shooing everyone off to their places.

"Nick, thank you so much!" Macy squeals bombarding me with hugs. I laugh, not hesitating to hug back. Well, I was right...Joe can be right sometimes.

"Get to the centre Misa" I say, letting authority slowly leak into my voice.

"OK!" She grins running over to the middle.

She so digs me.

"Someone whistle or something,"

Somewhere in between watching the referee blow their whistle and turning to start the game, my bodies colliding with a smaller more fragile figure and I'm being taken to the ground with a loud thump.

* * *

I continue to stare at my hands, finding it so hard not to cry in front of Macy. I had done everything in my power to make her appreciate me and see me as a better person. I guess I'm spoilt, I guess I just can't see enough as enough.

"Nick! Wasn't it a cool game?"

I nod slightly, trying to come to terms with the fact Macy Misa isn't quite as observant and good at reading people as I like to think.

I hear her walk off, feeling a little bad but myself pride was too hurt to worry about that.

It surprises me to see she hasn't left and is in fact pulling a chair over to sit next to me.

"You were really good out there. I'm sorry I took you down... If I'm honest, I get aggressive with guys, I'm not used to them being so sweet and caring. The reason I was able to take you down was because you weren't expecting it. You Mr. Lucas could kick my butt any day."

I look up at impressed and surprised.

"I wouldn't have taken you down and it weren't that but...thank you, I feel a lot better now" I smile, not afraid to tell the truth. Well, most of it.

"Well whatever it was, you're stupid to think it" She says leaning over to hug me. I'd be lieing if I said I don't enjoy it.

"And your brothers will never know" She grins. I don't make eye-contact, trying to thank her through a nice soothing rub on the arm.

She frowns, looking confused by my generosity.

"Sorry, I'm awkward" I laugh nervously, pulling away to try and stop her thinking anything weird.

"I know, it's funny. It's making me feel in power for once." She giggles and I pout looking down.

"Your whole team saw you take me down..." I sigh, letting my embarrassment show.

"The only person who would dare laugh is David and I kicked his butt when we were kick boxing so, well, you'd come out the winner."

I smile, letting my worries die. I lean forward, hugging her again, realising her hugs are beginning to make my days.


End file.
